


Goggles

by themugwump



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, rin being an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3793726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themugwump/pseuds/themugwump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin breaks his goggles. Sousuke offers Rin his. Rin pretends he doesn't need them. Rin's eyes don't agree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Maybe his mother had told him for years not to flick his goggles’ elastic. Maybe Haru and Rin and Makoto and Kisumi and every other person he’d ever swum with had said the same thing at some point.  
Whatever. It was cool. And Rin was cool. Dammit.

Although the only person who actually copied him was Ai. Who wasn’t cool. Whatever. Rin didn’t want to think about that. 

It was an ordinary day, and Rin, as captain, was just about to begin practice. Tracksuit on, jammers underneath, gleaming grin in place. 

_Fuck yeah, I’m fantastic_ , Rin thought to himself, striding along beside Sousuke who was the coolest person he knew. He snapped his goggles on, flicking the elastic like he always did, and - SPROING.

They broke.

“Oh fuck.” Rin said under his breath.  
“Hm?” Sousuke looked around to see Rin holding his broken goggles in one hand.  
“Did they break again?”  
Rin nodded.  
“You’ve got to stop doing that – do you want to borrow mine?”  
Rin shook his head. “Nah, I’m cool.”  
“But aren’t these your last ones? You’ve already broken five pairs this semester.”  
Rin chose to ignore him. Besides he was _FINE_. I mean so what if he broke his goggles, he was still captain. And why was Sousuke making such a big deal out of this anyway - I mean come on! 

_The guy’s basically obsessed with me, whatever,_ Rin thought, doing his best to override the nagging voice in the back of his head that was telling him in no uncertain terms he was acting like an imbecile, and that chlorine really did hurt, and you’re definitely going to regret this. _NOT AS MUCH AS HAVING TO ASK SOUSUKE FOR HELP_ – Rin told the voice, before calling practice to order. Carefully ignoring Sousuke’s patronising gaze. 

Well, the part where he told them all what to do went fine. Now just for the swimming part. 

Rin scrunched his eyes up tight and dived in.  
_SEE IT’S FINE, NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT_ he told himself before -  
‘Ow,’ _that was the lane barrier._  
‘Ow,’ _there it is again._  
He felt someone begin to swim up behind him.  
_NOT ON YOUR LIFE BUCKO_. Rin forced himself forward, legs and arms working furiously.  
‘OW,’ he managed to knock his head straight into the end of the pool.

Standing up, he massaged his head. Sousuke was looking down at him with an expression Rin was pretty sure he’d seen him wear while watching cat videos last night. 

“Are you sure you’re alright? Do you want to borrow mine?”  
“NO! I’m FINE.”  
“Um.. okay… it’s just – it looked like you hit your head pretty hard…”  
“I’m captain – it’s my own fault. Besides it’ll be fine.”  
Sousuke raised an eyebrow, “But you’ll just keep bashing your head…”  
“Whatever,” said Rin looking off to the side, trying his hardest to be cool.  
“Well, it’s not like you haven’t been hit in the head plenty of times before…”  
“Wait – wha-?!” Sousuke smirked, before diving in smoothly.

Rin made it through a good three laps of bumping into the lanes like an idiot, while being acutely aware that his whole team was watching. And Sousuke.

Dammit he was not going to give in and ask for Sousuke’s spare goggles.  
However, there was no way he could keep swimming like this and Sousuke had already lapped him which was really fucking embarrassing.

Rin did what he knew he would eventually have to do. And opened his eyes underwater. 

It stung like a bitch.

Whatever, it was necessary, and it wasn’t like he hadn’t done it before. He probably went through more goggles than the entire swim team. Rin barrelled through ignoring the sting – swimming solidly for the next three hours, not letting Sousuke catch up to him again.

Finally practice finished. Rin pulled himself out of the water, his eyes stinging like crazy. Sousuke looked over at him with a _you’re an idiot_ expression which Rin promptly ignored. Uozumi and Minami were also looking at him apprehensively, waiting for the rest of the team to finish their last laps. 

Ai trotted over uncertainly “Um, Rin-senpai…?”  
“What?” asked Rin in his deeped gruffest most intimidating voice.  
“Are you okay?”  
Damn AI and all his fucking confidence, why couldn’t he just look intimidating, get everyone to fuck off like last year and hopefully no one would remember this incredibly embarrassing moment. Belatedly he realised he could’ve just borrowed Ai’s or Minami’s or even Momo’s goggles and Sousuke would never have known. He was an idiot.

“YES.” Trying to communicate with his incredibly red stinging eyes that _AI COULD YOU PLEASE DROP THIS_  
“He's decided he doesn't need goggles like the rest of us mere mortals,” said Sousuke’s deep voice. _Well thanks buddy, you total git,_ Rin thought, shooting Sousuke a glare. Sousuke grinned back, showing all his teeth.  
It was at this point, Ai decided to open his stupid mouth again “Oh... but that’s not really…” Rin glared at him “setting a very good example...” Rin glared at him even more “sort of...” Ai shuffled his feet “-as captain and all” he trailed off. Rin kept glaring at him.

Ai scuttled behind Sousuke “You know he’s right,” said Sousuke unhelpfully.  
“I’M FINE – I DON’T KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS ARE TALKING ABOUT!” said Rin as loudly and authoritatively as he could. Sousuke could damn well have the decency to look a bit cowed, standing there like he owned the place.

A flash of orange hair caught Rin’s eye as Momo skipped up to them “HI SOU! HI AI! HI - ” he looked at Rin and his face instantly drained of colour, his mouth dropped open in horror.  
“IT’S THE CRYPT KEEPER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” he screamed, before almost stumbling over his own feet in his haste to get as far away from Rin as he could.

Sousuke doubled over guffawing, barely being able to catch his breath. Ai was giggling, holding onto Sousuke’s arm for support. Minami and Uozumi were clutching each other barely able to conceal their wide grins.

Well, there was nothing to be gained from sticking around. Rin gave them all a few of his choicest glares before turning on his heel and stomping off to the showers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah - so this isn't very edited. Or anything, but hey. This may have happened to me, because I was an idiotic swimmer at school too.


	2. Chapter 2

Rin was trying to concentrate at his desk. The numbers kept moving in front of his eyes, he rubbed at them again. They still stung.

He could feel Sousuke’s gaze on him from the other desk but determinedly kept his head down.

“I cant believe you kept that up for 3 hours-” Sousuke began…  
“SHUT UP.”  
“Have you tried milk on them?”  
Rin sat up and glared at Sousuke. Yeah, that sounded like a brilliant idea. He thought sarcastically. Knowing Sousuke it would make everything even worse.  
“I’m serious – try a drop in each eye, it’s worked for me.”  
“No way.”  
“Suit yourself.”  
Rin went back to staring at his note book. It was no good, his eyes were killing, but there was no way he was going to give Sousuke the satisfacton. He rubbed at them again.

The quiet of the room was broken by Sousuke shifting, a muttered ‘for fuck’s sake’ before Sousuke got up and left the room.

Rin went back to staring at his book and rubbing his eyes.

The door banged open a few minutes later as Sousuke came back in. 

'Rin,'  
'Yes,' he said as despondently as he could, out of the corner of his eye he saw Sousuke put a glass of milk on his desk with a teaspoon.  
'I brought some milk, it’ll help.'

Rin managed to hold out for an entire ten seconds.

'ERGH, FINE!" he gave in. Sousuke watched him, his expression mild. Rin carefully put some milk on the spoon and dribbled a drop into first one eye, then the other. Blinking he went back to looking at his note book.

Sousuke watched him appraisingly. “Feel better?”  
“Yes.” Rin mumbled. Sousuke smiled and went back to his own homework.

After a minute, Rin found he was actually reading the numbers on the page. He turned to Sousuke excitedly, “Holy shit! My eyes feel pretty good!”  
“Well… yeah, I mean that’s what I did whenever I snapped my goggles.”  
“You snapped your goggles a lot?”  
“Well, yeah, when you left I took up snapping them like you – but I ended up going through eight goggles a season.”  
“You snapped them like me?”  
Sousuke nodded, turning to his work again. “Why?”  
“I missed you or something I guess, I stopped though.” said Sousuke, not looking at him, casually getting up to grab something off his bed. Rin turned, watching him.  
“Um thanks, for the milk.”  
Sousuke turned around, and smiled. Rin’s stomach lurched.  
Sousuke reached out a big hand and ruffled his hair.  
Rin lent into it, and sort of grinned up at Sousuke, not completely sure what he was doing.  
“You're an idiot,” he said affectionately.  
Rin wasn’t sure what made him say it but the words tumbled out of his mouth. “It's okay though, because I’m your idiot.”  
Sousuke looked down at him and smiled, “Tis the trial of my life.”  
“Oh fuck off, you love it.”  
Sousuke grinned down at him “next time, just borrow my goggles will you?”  
Rin was about to protest but then Sousuke lent down and kissed Rin on the nose.

Rin immediately turned scarlet.  
“Oh look, now you match your eyes!”  
“You KISSED ME,”  
“Right.”  
DAMMIT, Rin thought, he could at least have the fucking dignity to look a little shaken.

“Well if you can kiss me, then that means I get to hug you.”  
“Wha-?”  
At which point Rin stood up and threw himself at Sousuke’s waist, lifting him up off the ground.  
“WOAH RIN, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING??!?!” Sousuke arched back instinctively, Rin lost control and-  
CRASH!  
They landed on Rin’s bed.

Rin lifted his head up to discover he was sprawled on top of Sousuke. And, Rin was pleased to note, Sousuke had gone crimson under his tan.  
Rin grinned at him.  
“If you wanted to get me in bed this badly you could’ve just said so.” said Rin waggling his eyebrows suggestively.  
“Rin you look like a fucking zombie, wait until your eyes go back to normal.” said Sousuke, unromantically. Which, in Rin’s considered opinion was just fucking rude. It wasn’t like HE was the one that went and kissed someone on the nose after all.  
“Hey, just don’t keep yours open then,” said Rin, before he lent down and kissed Sousuke soundly.  
Sousuke didn’t seem to mind keeping his eyes closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. I discovered how to do italics. This is now slightly more readable :P

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah - so this isn't very edited. Or anything, but hey. This may have happened to me, because I was an idiotic swimmer at school too.


End file.
